


A Darkly Burned Heart

by busted_aesthetic



Series: Blood, Sweat, and Lotto [3]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arguing, Attempted Sexual Assault, Babies, Fights, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Park Jimin, Pool Sex, Smut, Still way too many to list read Part 1 lol, actually this entire thing is angst, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/pseuds/busted_aesthetic
Summary: Jimin's world comes crashing down in seconds when he receives news that alter his future.





	A Darkly Burned Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here is Part 2 out of 4. @claimyourself-lightnordark on Tumblr has a part 1.5 that she wrote, it's a Chanyeol/Baekhyun one shot if you are interested, go check it out. It's super steamy! She also has moodboards for this particular fic.   
> Comments encourage the writer :)  
> Enjoy! :)  
> ~busted-aesthetic

Nothing was more desirable than a pack treaty. Let alone a treaty that involved three packs. After the omegas had been kidnapped, EXO, Bangtan, and GOT7 united their packs to work together to gain power. They would work separately and live in their respective bases under one condition: their future pups would be one inclusive pack. 

That was why when Jaebum and Jinyoung's pup was born, everyone was excited to hear the status. Possibly, a new alpha to lead their future pack. Everyone was just as happy though when Baekhyun announced it was a male omega. They had yet to have a lead alpha, but still, the parents' hearts were full. 

Jimin would feel his own excitement now as he watched Jinyoung with the three-month-old propped against his chest. The little one resembled Jinyoung in every way.

Jimin wondered if his and Jungkook's pup would resemble Jimin like that.

The community shower in the prison that EXO used as a base had all the omegas in it. They all were called there when Hoseok, Sehun, and Mark left to check out a warehouse they might invest in collectively. The large shower had white benches and slippery linoleum floors to match. There were wide mirrors that Lay had installed with brand new sinks. Baekhyun had made sure the place was stocked with soaps, using their finances that he tracked. 

Youngjae looked over his lead omega's shoulder, making faces at the baby, JaeJae, who gave him a toothless smile. 

Jongdae had one of the showers on, talking to Yugyeom. 

"You wanna join, Yug?" Chen arched his back, naked body confident on display. Jimin laughed to himself.

Yugyeom laughed as well, "No, babe, I don't think my mate would appreciate it."

Through giggles, Jimin said, "He is a good fuck though."

Yugyeom winked at him teasingly. 

Baekhyun splashed water on his face, the early morning and him did not correlate well with one another. 

The healer sat next to Jimin on one of the benches. He tilted his head and looked at Jimin's stomach. 

"You're showing a little." Baekhyun smirked, "It must be nice having a pup."

"The best." Jimin beamed as he put his hand over his rising swell, "The only thing that isn't fun is the sickness and the backaches."

"Tell me about it," Seokjin grumbled. He was near the end of his own pregnancy, stomach bulging to the point where Jimin was sure he could give birth any day. 

Jongdae turned the water off in his shower and grabbed the towel hung over the shower rod where a curtain should be. He pat his face before he asked, "Are the boys back yet?"

"They should be here soon." Baekhyun said, "They left two hours ago."

Jimin heard footsteps come around the corner and a head poked out from behind the wall that blocked off the entrance for privacy.

Jinyoung chuckled as Jackson, walked into the bathroom and held his arms out. Jinyoung carefully handed over JaeJae and Jackson smiled.

"We'll be out here with the cool kids," Jackson said over his shoulder.

Jongdae gave Jinyoung a questioning look, "You think that Jackson can handle your baby fine? He can barely keep a shirt on."

"Speak for your own gang. Jongin barely wears a shirt, even under suits." Jinyoung said. Jongin's name made Jimin's eyes avert from the omegas talking. Baekhyun noticed, but kept quiet about it. 

"Even then," Jinyoung said, "Jaebum will take his pup in seconds. He loves him so much. He's so protective of him."

"That's lovely," Jongdae said before he gagged. 

Baekhyun pouted, "I want a pup."

"Ask Chanyeol," Seokjin suggested.

"Like he'll give me one." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "He won't even mate me."

"Rude." Seokjin waved his hands, "Just get pregnant anyway."

Baekhyun laughed, "I don't think that's how that works."

More footsteps were heard and Jimin smiled when Taehyung came into view. The box smile and brown, puppy eyes made Jimin warm.

"The betas are back. I guess Sehun has some more information on the warehouse." Taehyung said as he made his way over to Seokjin to help him stand. 

Jimin got up and his foot caught on a wet spot on the linoleum. Seokjin gasped loud and Jinyoung scrambled to get to him. Yugyeom caught Jimin from behind. Yugyeom's scent was a gorgeous smoke smell, like burnt marshmallows, and Jimin slammed against his hard chest. 

"Careful, clumsy." Yugyeom helped him stand.

"Thank you." Jimin smiled at him.

 

The main part of the prison where they all met was in the middle of the ring of prison cells. The prison was three floors high of small jail cells. The first floor had a long table with chairs around it and most of the time, that's where they all met. It was large enough to fit them. GOT7 lived in an abandoned farmhouse while the mansion was "too obvious for big deals like this one" (Sehun's words). 

The EXO beta stood at the head of the table, Namjoon, Joonmyun, and Jaebum behind him. 

"I've talked with the alphas and we've decided that we're going after the warehouse to extend business," Sehun said. He kept talking but Jimin leaned over to whisper to Hoseok who was next to him.

"Business?" 

Hoseok whispered, "Drugs. A lot of cocaine."

"What?"

"Sehun's specialty. He's never done one ounce of coke in his life but can sell it to thousands. It's insane."

Jimin's eyes widened, surprised Namjoon was supporting this. Namjoon dealt more with businesses and land. It made sense they helped though in this case because Sehun wanted the warehouse.

"How are we going to get it?" Kyungsoo asked, leaned back in his chair; relaxed.

"Well," Joonmyun spoke up, "we want to send Jongdae after the landlord to get some kind of name of who rents it out."

"Easy." Jongdae said, "Where does he go normally?"

"A dive bar outside of town. Chanyeol is going to bring you out. We may send another alpha with you in case it gets ugly." Joonmyun said.

"I'll go." Jimin felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He took in the ocean scent of his mate. Jungkook smelled like the ocean after a hard rainfall. The seashell dust and seafoam clogged Jimin's nostrils and it was one of his favorite smells now, after his own pup's scent of thick cinnamon.

Namjoon shook his head, "No, you have to stay safe for the next couple of months, Jungkook. We've talked about this. Your pup needs an appa."

Jimin hid a soft smile but biting his bottom lip back. His eyes flicked up across the table and the eye contact made was brief but powerful. 

Jongin had the softest exterior, excluding the protruding muscles and lack of shirt (Jimin had decided Jinyoung was correct) underneath the black blazer. A leather holster held underneath the blazer with a gun set in it on his chest. 

Jongin smirked at Jimin, noticing his eyes on him. 

Jimin pulled away from the stare, red-faced.

"In the meantime," Namjoon said, "Seokjin and I want to invite all of you to the mansion sometime this week for dinner. It'd be nice to touch base once Jongdae has information."

"Gladly," Jaebum said.

"Of course," Joonmyun looked to Baekhyun, "make sure our schedule is cleared for this week."

"Yes, alpha." Baekhyun nodded.

The meeting was adjourned and Jimin clutched Jungkook's hand that was on his shoulder. Jimin turned in his chair to look up at his mate.

"Where have you been?"

Jungkook smiled down at Jimin and pushed the hair back from his forehead, "I've been with Taehyung and Yoongi going over our plans for the week. We've got another interrogation to do on a case Namjoon put us on."

"Oh, okay." Jimin stood up and Jungkook kissed his cheek. 

"You're glowing, baby," Jungkook whispered to him. 

"Thank you." The two connected their foreheads and Jimin could not be happier. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

The wide kitchen of the mansion was daunting to Jimin. The high ceiling was layered with windows that let sunlight into the kitchen but now it was only the cast of a dull moonlight. Jimin was sat at the bar counter, Baekhyun to his right. Taehyung was leaned against the edge next to Jimin, laughing about something Mark talked about. Jimin had water in front of him, slightly bitter towards anyone with alcohol in their cup. 

Minseok came into the kitchen and walked past Jimin's back. He stopped for a sudden moment. 

Jimin turned to look at him but the moment he did, Minseok looked away and walked around the bar to the back counter, as if nothing happened. Jimin brushed off the odd moment.

"Something smells like smoke." Minseok scrunched up his nose as he looked over the bottles on the counter.

"Sorry," Yugyeom was eating noodles out of a bowl that Seokjin had made for him, "my heat's coming up. I smell, I know."

Minseok lifts a brow up, "Oh really?"

Yugyeom nodded and Jinyoung said, "Our whole house smells like a damn campfire right now."

Minseok hummed dark and then said, "I find it funny you and Jongin have similar scents." His fingers traced over the glass of a bourbon bottle and he poured a little bit into a small glass, "I guess BamBam must like the scent?"

"Yeah," Yugyeom teased, "Jimin too."

Jimin laughed and so did the others but Minseok was not laughing. He sipped on the bourbon in his hand.

"I thought you might say that." He said. 

Everyone got quiet.

Minseok set the glass on the counter behind him, "I mean he did help you, Jimin."

Baekhyun's eyebrows twitched inward out of confusion as Jimin slowly answered, "Yeah, he did."

"In the trailer, of course, I did. Got a problem with that?" Yugyeom ate his noodles like there was no problem. 

"Yeah, only in the trailer." Minseok crossed his arms.

Jimin felt his ears ring and his body flared up. He tried to calm down, the feeling in his gut overwhelming.

"What do you mean by that?" Jimin asked.

"Jungkook said you told him you woke up out of your heat and still smelled Yugyeom on you?" Minseok asked.

"That was months ago." Jimin said, "What-"

"Answer the question." Minseok crossed his arms.

Hoseok held the back of Jimin's barstool, the wood smooth under his rough hands, "What are you getting at?"

"Jimin." Minseok pressed.

Jimin saw all eyes on him, "I mean, yeah I did still smell him."

"Which is odd," Minseok said, "considering Jongin was in the room before Jungkook got in there. Jongin and Yugyeom have similar scents." He grabbed his glass again.

Jimin was speechless. His fingers started to fidget in jerky movements and his body was jittery. 

"Jongin wasn't in the room with me though." Jimin frowned.

Now, the room was more tense than normal.

Seokjin snapped, "Jungkook, didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Jimin asked, feeling left out. His face paled and he could throw up right there on the counter.

"Jimin..." Taehyung was cautious with his words, "...Namjoon sent Jongin in the room first during your intense heat, thinking it would be a better fit. For whatever reason, Jongin bailed in the middle and Jungkook took over. We think he felt guilty because he knew Jungkook liked you."

Jimin's hand ghosted over the mate mark Jungkook gave him, the teeth indentation a symbol of their bond.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Jimin asked.

Minseok turned around.

"Do you know something?" Jimin got off the stool. 

Minseok grabbed the alcohol bottle in front of him, "I find it funny that Yoongi says your pup smells like fireball. If you take a good whiff of it, it almost has this," he locked eyes with Jimin, "smoked cinnamon smell. Say that three times fast." He set the bottle of fireball back down. 

Jimin could feel his legs get weak on him. Baekhyun stood up and held onto Jimin, "Minseok, stop it! You're scaring him."

"It's the truth!" Minseok said, "I heard the three lead alphas talking about it."

The door opened and the alphas could automatically sense a problem. They were all laughing and giddy as they came in through the kitchen but then stopped when they saw Seokjin furious, Baekhyun comforting a teary, shaken Jimin, and Minseok leaned back against the counter with a stern look on his face.

"What's going on in here?" Joonmyun asked.

Jimin found the courage in him to speak up. His voice was shaken and small tears spilled out onto his plush cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jimin asked Jungkook. He did not want to talk about his heat in front of their entire pack along with the two others but he was beyond the embarrassment at that point. 

Jungkook frowned, "Tell you what?"

"My heat. You didn't help me with the entire thing like you told me. Why did you lie to me?" Jimin stepped away from Baekhyun, crying now.

Jungkook looked at Jimin and stepped towards him, "What do you mean? I didn't think I had to tell you. Nothing insane happened. Jongin was only with you for the day, Jimin."

"I came out of it quick for a single day, Jungkook," Jimin argued.

"Okay, it was a few days, but nothing-" 

Jimin's hand came up and slapped  Jungkook. 

Everyone in the room watched terrified. Jimin slapped his own alpha. Not only that, Jungkook was the scariest alpha they had. 

However, Jungkook took it and backed off. 

He grew angry though, "Why does it matter? I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

Jongin watched this go down with a guilty expression. Jimin noticed him open his mouth to speak, most likely apologize. Before he could say anything, Minseok said something.

"Namjoon, you owe the omega an explanation," Minseok said.

Namjoon looked down at the floor then back at Jungkook and Jimin. 

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Jungkook snapped at Minseok, "It's not like he knotted him or anything. He said he only helped the best he could."

Joonmyun, Jaebum, and Namjoon all exchanged timid looks with each other.

"That's not the case though, is it?" Minseok sat up on the counter.

Jongin clenched his eyes shut then looked at Jungkook, "I lied. To you."

Jungkook pressed his shoulders back, "What do you mean?"

Namjoon spoke before Jongin could, "Jongin came to us while you and Jimin were handling his problem. Jongin did knot Jimin but it seems it doesn't matter now that Jimin is carrying your pup."

Minseok snorted, "You know better than that."

Seokjin stared down his own mate, "Namjoon. The whole truth."

Namjoon ran a hand down his face, "We kept quiet about this because you two mated so quick. However, there are a few alarming red flags we've noticed."

"Like?" Jimin wiped underneath his eyes.

"For one," Namjoon said, "Jungkook didn't realize your pup's scent when you 'conceived'. Seokjin had to point it out." Jimin's heart shattered as Namjoon continued, "Your pup's scent has nothing of Jungkook's in it. Also, the pregnancy happened way too fast in the two days you two spent together."

"It doesn't matter." Seokjin said, defending Jungkook and Jimin, "This is all hypothetical stuff, Joonie. You know better than this."

Joonmyun calmly asked, "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun looked at his head alpha.

"Check the pup," Joonmyun said.

"You can do that?" Taehyung asked him. 

Baekhyun scratched the back of his neck, "I...I can. It has to do with their scent and genetics. It's the same way I can figure out their status before they present."

"Sick," Taehyung smirked. Hoseok elbowed his side.

"Baekhyun, check the pup." Joonmyun prompted.

Jungkook's fists clenched. Jongin stood still, not changing any emotion in his face. Jimin could hear his heart hammer.

"I can't do this." Baekhyun said, "What if-"

"Omega!" Joonmyun snarled, "I've given you an order. Do it."

Chanyeol went to step out to protest but Yoongi grabbed his arm. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and placed his hand over the swell on Jimin's stomach. Jimin watched Baekhyun's face. The worried eyes shifted over where his hand did. Baekhyun tentatively pulled his hand away.

"What is it?" Jungkook asked.

"Well, um..." Baekhyun swallowed hard. 

"Is it mine?" Jungkook asked. The question had everyone on edge. 

Baekhyun shook his head 'no', his lips pursed in. 

It only took seconds for Jimin's world to crash down. 

His whole body was pulled back when Jungkook launched forward, Jinyoung thought Jungkook tried to pin him down. In reality, Jungkook had thrown Baekhyun back against the tiled floor. Baekhyun crawled back as Jungkook tried to attack him, snarling and growling. 

Baekhyun cried as he moved away. 

Chanyeol intercepted and tackled Jungkook to the ground. Sehun and Kyungsoo attempted to hold Jungkook down, his feral alpha unleashing. Jimin sobbed in Jinyoung's shoulder who tried to calm him. 

"This stress is not good for the pup, Jimin," Jinyoung whispered to him. Jimin tried to cease his crying but his omega inside ripped him apart. 

He was guilty and thought he failed his mate.

Jungkook was lifted up by Chanyeol, arms pinned behind his back. Jungkook's eyes were a bright red, ready to fight the small omega who dropped the horrible news on him. 

"You fucking touch my omega again-" Chanyeol snarled in his ear.

"Fuck you!" Jungkook snapped at Baekhyun, who was now crying. Sehun used himself as a human shield, Baekhyun behind him, clutching the back of his shirt.

"I'm done with you." Jungkook pulled away from Chanyeol, speaking to Jimin. He spit on his feet. Jimin's bite mark started to burn on his neck, the teeth searing pain into his shoulder. He whimpered and white-hot pain made him feel light headed.

"I'm done with all of you!" Jungkook snapped as he stormed out of the kitchen.

He slammed his shoulder into Jongin on his way towards the stairs. 

Taehyung chased after him, "Jungkook!"

Jimin did not remember much of what happened after. His body released a sheer shot of pain through his whole body. He remembered how much he cried in agony but then his world faded to black. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Jimin was unsure for how long he was out for. When he did wake up, he recognized the rather dense cell that he was in. It was the prison. The thick blankets underneath him smelled like an extinguished campfire, ash, and damp wood. The woodsy smell made him snuggle deeper into the blankets and go to roll on his side.

A pair of hands rolled him onto his back, holding him there.

Jimin slowly opened his eyes and saw the sweetest face above him. The golden eyes and the small smile triggered him back to the memory of the same set of eyes horrified at the mansion when Jungkook unleashed on him. 

Baekhyun whispered, “Hey...how are you feeling?”

Jimin could feel the blistering on his neck. He struggled to sit up, his back sore. Baekhyun eased him up and set pillows behind him. 

“Here, lay back.” Baekhyun said, “You’ll be sore. Bond breaks are the worst possible pain.” 

Jimin stared at Baekhyun. His memory came to the front of his mind finally. This pup was Jongin’s not Jungkook’s, his past mate. His eyes welled up with tears but he squeezed them shut, not wanting them to spill over.

“This is the worst.” Jimin wiped underneath his eyes. He felt pathetic. He wanted to apologize to everyone, with no reason in particular. He was embarrassed that nobody told him. His own alpha leader knew the pup was Jongin’s and said nothing. 

“Jongin wants to talk to you. If that’s alright? He said for me to get him once he’s awake.” 

Jimin nodded, “That’s fine.”

Minutes later, the cell door slid open and the curtain was pulled aside. He threw it shut behind him, allowing privacy for him and the omega on the bed. 

Jongin did not sit down but leaned against the far wall, across from the bed. Jimin clenched his fist around the edge of the comforter on top of him. 

“I owe you the biggest apolo-”

“Jongin, don’t.” Jimin stopped him, “I know you’re sorry. I am too for not noticing. I feel so stupid.”

Jongin sat next to Jimin, “You’re not stupid.”

Jimin laid his head on Jongin’s shoulder, “You are, for what you did to me.”

Jongin agreed, “I realize that.”

He yawned, still exhausted despite that he felt he slept for an eternity. 

Jongin shifted, “I’ll sleep one of the empty cells.”

He got up from the bed and went to walk away but Jimin gripped his hand before he could go far. Jongin looked back at the sleepy omega. 

“I lost my mate because of you the least you could do is stay with me.” Jimin pulled on Jongin’s hand. 

Jongin sighed, dejected. He peeled his shirt off then his pants. Jimin nestled down while Jongin climbed over him, back to the wall. He whispered against Jimin’s neck. 

“Do you want me to hold you?” 

“Please.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Jaebum arrived at the prison with Jackson the next morning, in time to see Joonmyun and Jongdae loading up one of their cars. 

“Where are you two running off to?” Jackson asked, a knowing smile on his face, “It’s certainly not a romantic getaway because that would be just  _ wrong _ .”

Jongdae shoved his shoulder, “Fuck you, Jackson, I’m going into heat soon.”

“Oh, so you’re leaving?” Jaebum asked Joonmyun. 

“For the week.” Joonmyun had papers in his hand and he handed them to the other lead alpha. 

Jaebum looked through them, “Is this the person that owns the warehouse?”

“Yeah, I had Minseok and Yoongi do research on his name. They came up with some good stuff.” Joonmyun slammed the trunk of his car shut. 

The gloomy morning had Jackson yawning but Jaebum was wide awake while he read over the information on the paper. 

_ Jong Hyungson _

_ Aged 35 _

_ Head Alpha _

_ Unmated _

_ Hyungson is known around as a ‘bachelor’ type, never settled down. He is popular amongst omegas and easily confides in them _

_ Target approach suggested: seduction _

Jaebum stopped reading, “Seduction? What do we do then?”

Joonmyun said, “Uh, seduce?”

“No, no.” Jaebum’s arms dropped by his sides, the papers still in his hand, “Suho, think about this,” he tried to level with other alpha, “Jongdae is going to be gone and Jimin’s pregnant. Those are our two seduction specialists.”

“What about one of your omegas?” Joonmyun asked, ignoring the use of his cover name.

“Youngjae would not be able to do it, Yugyeom’s a good option but he’s not…”

“Yugyeom could kick the shit out of an alpha.” Jackson said, “This type of guy, from what it sounds like, wants someone a little more  _ helpless _ .” He shivered at the thought, “Gross.”

“Your omega?” Joonmyun asked.

Jaebum emitted a deep growl, “No.”

“There goes that option.” Jackson snorted.

“Seokjin’s too pregnant.” Joonmyun said, “If worse comes to worst, we send Jimin in. He’s not showing a lot. Put him in baggier clothing.”

“Got it.” Jaebum folded the papers in his hand, “I’m keeping these.”

“Okay, make sure the prison doesn’t fall apart. There’s a party tonight that Seokjin and Baekhyun worked on. Hyungson should show up, he and his pack confirmed it. They are a whole group of alphas. Not one omega or beta, be careful.”

“Will do.” Jaebum said, “Enjoy your trip, you two. Be safe.”

 

The party that night was the dirtiest Jimin had ever seen. People were fucking everywhere and not making any attempts to be private about it. He was used to the lavish parties where everyone was proper and they all talked about the number of cruises they had been on in the past year. 

Because of the dirty and raunchiness of the party, Jimin had Jongin to his back most of the night. He constantly checked in on him, concerned for him and the pup. Jimin appreciated it, but he had no romantic interest in him at the moment. Jongin was handsome and loving, but Jimin’s omega did not deserve love right now. 

Jongin and Jimin walked over to Jaebum who talked low to Namjoon, Yoongi, Minseok, Jinyoung, Jackson, and Chanyeol. 

“What’s the issue here?” Jongin asked, trying to step up into Joonmyun’s place he was given for the week. 

Jaebum said, “We have no way of getting this man in a bed with an omega we can trust. It’s not happening.”

“Jimin, you’re going to have to do it,” Minseok said.

Jongin moved in front of him, “That’s completely unethical.”

“Ethical? You  _ kill _ for a living.” Minseok hissed at him.

“Guys,” Jackson tried to get their attention. 

“I do what I’m told!”

“So should he then.”

“Hello,” Jackson pat Minseok’s shoulder.

“What?” Minseok asked him. 

Jackson pointed up at the stairs. 

Baekhyun came down and Jimin had to let an evil smirk form on his face. Baekhyun walked down in beat to a sexy song playing loud. Alphas across the prison turned their necks to take a glance at the beautiful omega. Baekhyun’s ears were loaded with piercings. His lips were tinted a light red with a smooth natural eyeshadow across his lid. His hair was messy but it looked as though he had been fucked raw and never adjusted it. He had a white turtleneck on, covering his neck that was full of hickies from Chanyeol. The black suit was on his body tight. Rings decorated his fingers. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he had one alpha already on him. 

Chanyeol snarled and went to get him, but was stopped by Jaebum.

“Hold on, he might actually be doing something good here.”

“He’s  _ not _ doing this,” Chanyeol growled.

“He is,” Jimin said, defying the alpha in front of him. The group looked at him and Jimin said, “Maybe if you’d mate him this would be a different conversation.”

“If you weren’t pregnant I’d yell at you.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes in on Jimin, teasing.

The group watched Baekhyun work this unknown magic. 

Yoongi exhaled low, “I want a piece of that though.”

Chanyeol grabbed him by his shirt, “Look. Don’t touch.”

 

Baekhyun made his way around the prison once before he caught the face of the man in the photos. He was in one of the larger cells at the bottom with a few more alphas. Smoke filled the cell as Baekhyun stood in the entrance of the open cell. 

“You lost?” Hyungson said. He was a handsome alpha, but that did not exclude the snake-like features he had. 

Baekhyun licked his lips and said, “No, I saw you walk in.”

Hyungson smirked and took a hit from the joint in his hand, “Why don’t you come sit with us, baby?”

Baekhyun walked near Hyungson who sat on the edge of the prison bed. Hyungson pulled him onto his lap by his waist.

“What’s a little omega like you doing here?” Hyungson handed his joint to the alpha across from him. 

“Close friends with someone,” Baekhyun said, trying to arch his back and sit pretty like Jimin and Jongdae do.

“Really? You have an alpha?” Hyungson asked.

“No.” Baekhyun wiggled in his lap at the question. It was a lying tick, but Hyungson just thought he was needy.

“I’m sure you’re a freak in bed, honey, am I right?” 

Baekhyun’s mind went back to the other night when he and Chanyeol spent hours doing this BDSM roleplay where Chanyeol was a cop and Baekhyun was his naughty boy. Slick dripped out at the sheer memory of it and the alphas in the room could smell it. 

“Fuck.” Baekhyun had a mortified thought. 

_ His heat _ .

Hyungson seemed to notice, not letting go of Baekhyun’s waist, “Let’s find a cell and fix your problem, yeah?”

Baekhyun defended himself, “Actually, I have to-,” 

His mouth was covered and he was pinned back against the bed. The alpha threw himself on top of him. The rest of the people in the small cell scurried out. Baekhyun struggled against the hand on his mouth. 

His blazer was ripped open and he squirmed as the hands on him went to his shirt. 

Baekhyun dragged his foot up and kicked the alpha off of him. The alpha put his hands around Baekhyun’s neck. 

“You want to try that again, brat? Playing hard to get aren’t you?”

“Get off me…” Baekhyun cried but he knew it was useless. He had been through this before, multiple times. He was the only male omega in a long line of a religious family who believed if you were a male omega you were an abomination and detestable. He had dealt with countless abuse and was used as a slave to their needs. He clenched his eyes shut, the memories flooding back to darker times. 

The weight was lifted off of him and Baekhyun sobbed out of relief, his whole body heated up. He had not noticed he was now naked, his body in and out of consciousness from displeasure and his heat. 

Jongin grabbed Baekhyun by the jaw, “Did you just start?”

Chanyeol came into view next, his worried eyes tracked across him, “Baekhyun, come on, love.”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun reached out for Chanyeol who then wrapped him up the blanket beneath him and carried him bridal style, “It hurts.”

“He won’t touch you or anyone ever again,” Jongin promised. 

Hyungson was pressed up against the wall, Kyungsoo and Sehun holding him down while Hoseok threw a nasty punch to his face. 

Jongin moved aside so Chanyeol could bring Baekhyun up to their cell for the night. Meanwhile, Jimin came in after they left. 

“Is he alright?” Jimin asked him. 

“He’s shaken up but he’ll be fine,” Jongin said. The moment ‘fine’ left his mouth, Jongin was thrown aside.

Hyungson grabbed the back of Jimin’s neck, eyes still a raging crimson, looking for some omega to mount.

“Submit.” He snarled, forcing Jimin to bare his neck. 

Jimin whined, his omega giving in to the pressure put on him. He could feel his body go weak, his insides muddled, “N-No…”

“Submit!” The alpha snapped. 

Jongin grabbed Hyungson by the throat and pinned him to the wall, “You’re going to wish you never did that. You didn’t just lay a hand on my omega, but you laid a hand on my pup. That’s,” he snarled out his last words, “going to get you killed.”

Jimin’s eyes widened. 

Jongin stepped back and Sehun grabbed Hyungson’s arm. 

Sehun said, “I’ll get Taehyung to handle him.” 

Hoseok and Kyungsoo followed them out.

Jimin whimpered and Jongin tried to calm him, “Shh, it’s alright.” He wrapped his arms tight around Jimin who nuzzled his nose against Jongin’s neck. The moment he did, comfort waved through his body like electricity. He felt his pup shift and flutter.

Jimin looked down at his swollen abdomen. 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked. 

Jimin grabbed Jongin’s hand and placed it low on his abdomen, “You probably can’t feel it because it’s small but our pup is moving.”

He believed Jimin, especially when he could feel a slight shift underneath his palm. Jongin smiled wide and Jimin’s happiness slowly crept back into his well being. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kyungsoo had saved the plan of getting the warehouse. Before they killed off Hyungson, he managed to get a first and last name out along with an address of the lead dealer. Taehyung shot him between the eyes before he could protest. 

A week later, the betas all planned to go after the target at hand and bring Baekhyun with them in case someone got hurt. They still went but without Baekhyun. This was because the moment Baekhyun got his supplies to leave, Seokjin gripped the cell door.

Jimin turned to him as he helped Baekhyun pack, “Are you alright?”

“Pup.” Seokjin breathed heavy.

“What?” Baekhyun asked.

“ _ Pup _ !” Seokjin screamed. 

“Shit.” Jimin ran out of the cell, “Namjoon-ah!”

Baekhyun helped Seokjin sit down, “We’ll make sure you get to your mansion. Chanyeol can take his old cruiser and drive fast, okay?”

“He better turn the fucking lights on…” Seokjin scrunched up his face, “Oh god this hurts so bad.”

“Breathe through it.” Baekhyun rubbed his back. 

Namjoon came back to the cell, nervous, “Is the pup ready?”

“Yes! The pup is fucking ready. I’m fine by the way thanks for  _ asking _ I’m only in a lot of pain.” Seokjin snarled at him. 

Namjoon ignored the jab and helped Seokjin. They had a nest prepared at home for Seokjin to give birth in. Baekhyun led the way out and shouted down into the prison, “We’ve got a baby coming! Who’s helping?”

Jinyoung and Jimin both volunteered. Chanyeol grabbed the keys from his cell and then started to walk with Baekhyun side by side. 

Chanyeol sniffed, “Do you smell that?”

“Smell what?” Baekhyun whispered to him. 

The couple walked down the metal stairs together, their footsteps echoing in the prison.

“It smells like grapefruit.” Chanyeol reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Baekhyun said, “Well, my scent is lemon and yours is orange. It’s not us.”

“Strange.” Chanyeol shrugged and the two walked towards the exit.

 

Jimin had waited out in the hall while Seokjin went into labor with their new pup. He was excited to see what it would be. They pack had yet to have a girl and they wondered if this would be the first one. It would be rare considering the amount of testosterone the pup had been around during its time in Seokjin. 

Jimin had JaeJae in his arms. He sat down on a chair in the hallway that sat near Namjoon and Seokjin’s room. JaeJae was seated on his lap, Jimin holding him up. 

The small baby looked at Jimin and leaned forward, laying against his swollen stomach. 

“You like the smell, Jae?” Jimin chuckled.

He heard a cry of agony come from the room and anxiety made his heart pound. He hoped Seokjin was doing okay.

JaeJae latched his hands onto Jimin’s shirt, around the baby bump. Jimin tilted his head.

“You’re excited about these new pups, huh? Maybe mine will be another boy omega for you to get along with.” Jimin pecked his forehead. 

JaeJae gave him a toothless smile.

 

Seokjin gave birth to a healthy pup, Baekhyun announced him as a male alpha. Jimin got to hold him, Kim Liu. The baby resembled Namjoon already but had Seokjin’s eyes and lips. He was breathtaking.

While everyone was inside cooing over the baby, Jimin was out by the pool. The cold late night made him shiver so he put his feet into the heated water. He looked down into the clear water, the floor a bright teal. The pool lights casted a glare into Jimin’s eyes. 

A splash came from the center of the pool. Out of the water came a shirtless Kim Jongin. Dripping wet, he stroked his hair back. The water was clear enough to see Jongin had stripped naked.

“Hey, sexy,” Jimin said it with a smile, but his tone was less than happy.

Jongin walked over to Jimin and put his arms on either side of his tighs, “Why don’t you hop in? The heat might relax you a bit.”

“I don’t know, Jongin.”

“Baekhyun told me to tell you that water helps support the extra weight and might relieve your back pain.” Jongin smiled at him and took his hands, “Strip down, I’ll help you in.”

Jimin chuckled as he stood up. He took his pants off with no problem but his shirt he hesitated.

“C’mon, show me the bump!” Jongin encouraged, seeing the insecurity deepen on Jimin’s face.

Jimin laid his arms by his sides, “I look fat.”

Jongin’s eyebrows shot up, “You’re carrying my pup, Jimin. I think you look the most beautiful you ever have.”

Jimin’s heart fluttered. He remembered when said that to Jungkook, that he was concerned about his weight gain. Jungkook was calm as he attempted a sympathetic,  _ You should’ve expected that, Jimin. _

Jimin took his shirt off and Jongin whistled, “Sexy!”

“Shut up and help me in.” Jimin sat back down, skin against the rough poolside. 

Jongin grabbed Jimin by the waist, “I’m going to make a sound of struggle and it’s because your pregnant.”

“Fuck you.”

Jongin laughed and picked Jimin up with ease before setting him into the pool carefully. 

Jimin wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck, their faces close together.

“Thank you for stepping up.” Jimin said, “I really appreciate it. Not a lot of alphas like you would do something like that.”

“There’s not a lot of alphas like me, Jimin.” Jongin set their foreheads together. 

Their breathing mingled, waiting for the other to do  _ something _ . Jimin put his hands on either side of Jongin’s face. Jongin leaned down enough for their lips to be at equal height.

“Kiss me,” Jimin said.

The two joined their lips together and Jimin missed it. His omega craved the affection, the kiss smoothing over the pain of the bond break. 

“Fuck,” Jongin swore as he deepened the kiss.

The two clashed their tongues together, making out now. Jimin felt his back pressed up against the pool wall as Jongin wrapped his legs around his waist. Jimin clung onto him, his alpha cock slipped in with no warning. 

Jimin moaned loud, the sensation feeling so good and relieving pain in his lower back. 

“Oh my god,” Jimin’s nails dug hard.

Jongin thrust his hips gently, “Okay?”

“Perfect.” Jimin connected their lips as the two fucked in the pool water. 

Something about being outside and the odds of them getting caught made Jimin mewl. Jongin’s focused moans were an encouragement. He nestled his nose against Jimin’s scent gland. Jimin hummed in satisfaction at the lips pressed against where his old mate mark used to be. The scarred bite looked ugly to him but Jongin kissed over it like it was some rare treasure. 

“Jongin...please…” Jimin begged.

Jongin licked over the mark but then bit Jimin’s shoulder. He kissed it, “I can’t.”

“Please.” Jimin begged as Jongin’s cock pumped in and out of him, “I want our pup to have mated parents. I want us together.”

“You’re just saying that because of the break.” Jongin cupped his face. His pecked Jimin’s lips, “I’m so close, Jimin, fuck.”

Jimin begged, “Knot me again! Mark me, please.” 

Jongin came and right after Jimin did as well. The two hummed of the pool filter was the only sound other than their heavy breathing

Despite the post orgasm need to nestle against Jongin’s body, Jimin did ask, “Why won’t you mark me?”

“You just had a bond break a few days ago, Jimin. I want you to really think about this before we do it, okay?” 

Jimin kissed his lips one more time, “Jongin, I want this. This is our pup. We have our lives ahead of us. I know you love me. You wouldn’t have knotted me in the first place if you didn’t. You know our alpha and omega are attracted to each other, soulmates even. Jungkook and I bonding during my heat was a mistake. I want you. It’s always been you.”

Jongin grabbed the back of Jimin’s neck and tilted his head up to look at the dark sky. 

_ Jongin grazed his teeth over the old bite mark.  _

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR  
> Me (Melinda): @busted-aesthetic  
> Alexis: @claimyourself-lightnordark


End file.
